U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,781 discloses arranging, for example in the scanning unit of an optical position measuring device, a radiation-sensitive, optoelectronic detector element on a glass carrier substrate using so-called "flip-chip" or "chip-on-glass" technology. This provides certain advantages, particularly with respect to the contacting of the detector element, since one can eliminate the need, for instance, for filigreed bonding wires, which are otherwise required for the contacting.
So-called CMOS photoelements, for instance, are considered as suitable detector elements for an arrangement of this kind. These types of photoelements exhibit certain properties which have proven to be disadvantageous in high-precision measuring system applications. The publication, "Image Sensing With Maximum Sensitivity Using Industrial CMOS Technology" by P. Seitz in SPIE vol. 3099, 1997; pp. 22-33, discloses, for example, that the sensitivity of CMOS photoelements depends substantially on the detected radiation wavelength and the CMOS photoelements exhibit wavelength-dependent oscillations. A graphic representation of this relation is shown in FIG. 1, which illustrates the detected radiation intensity as a function of the radiation wavelength when working with components of this kind. In the measuring operation of a scanning unit of an optical positional measuring system, it cannot always be avoided that the particular light source being used has a fluctuating emitted radiation wavelength. Besides the bandwidth or half-value width FWHM.sub.LQ of the light source being used, FIG. 1 also indicates the fluctuation range .DELTA..lambda..sub.LQ of the emitted wavelength of this light source. Fluctuations of this kind in the emitted wavelength .lambda..sub.LQ of the light source are attributed, for example, to temperature variations. Accordingly, the result is an insufficiently stable response characteristic in an optoelectronic detector element of this kind that is especially not stable enough in the case of a detection wavelength that may vary as a function of temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,060 discloses arranging a CMOS detector element using "flip-chip" technology on a glass carrier substrate. However, in the depicted arrangement, the problems discussed above likewise arise with respect to the wavelength-dependent response characteristic of these detector elements.
In conjunction with the arrangement of optoelectronic components on a glass carrier substrate, reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,066. This patent discloses arranging a special filling material between an LED and the glass carrier substrate. A filling material is selected whose constituents have refractive indices identical to those of the carrier substrate. however, merely selecting a filling material of this kind does not solve the problems addressed above when a CMOS photoelement is to be arranged on a carrier substrate.